Nathan Boone
Nathan Boone is the current leader of the Free Kentucky Republic, renowned for being a loose cannon as a young and hot-headed Governor never before seen since the legendary Jackson Lakes. Boone has potential to be yet another great leader with a long reign ahead, along with ambitious plans. History Youth Boone was born to a Pollie and Emmanuel Boone in 2264 in London. His father was a very successful Forest Boy leader and his mother a slow-moving musician. Boone was raised to be a smart, energetic, and strong boy. Heavily athletic and well-educated, the young Boone was also heavily influenced by the booming pop-culture surrounding the Free Kentucky Radio, so much so that he decided to become the Governor. Boone snuck out of his home at 14 and made his way to McKee where he would enlist in their Forest Boy division to begin fighting Bereans and coal hot spots. He would head back a year later with a wounded warrior medal and a popular name after rallying a charge against the much heavier equipped Berean offensive, causing him to get shot in the stomach. The Quick Sliver to Power With an active election already underway, the now fifteen-year-old Boone decided to become Governor early. He loudly announced his candidacy in the town square, along with a couple gunshots fired from his gun to attract a large crowd. Immediately his voice blew up, some faulty and low-grade recordings of his announcement speech making waves over Free Kentucky Radio. He immediately received heavy funding and a high point in the polls, all in the matter of a week in a year-long campaign time. His opponents were furious with this teen who hadn't even surpassed puberty. They called him a despotic infant and demagogue, all fell on deaf ears when the Boone campaign persisted into victory after victory. Over the next month, Boone would trail blaze through polls and debates. By the election at the end of the month, Boone was a surefire winner. What took older, better educated, and more experienced men were aggressively brought down by a hollering teen and his band of gun shooting compadres. Boone won ninety-three percent of the vote, passing multiple historic milestones. Controversial Start About a few months of administration and governmental stalling, Boone was finally inaugurated at age 16 in 2280. This was followed by a full three days of wild and lawless celebration. His own personal guard of Forest Boys ran across McKee drinking, firing, and partying. Most of the Kentucky youth committed hard vandalism, and other crimes. Immediately most adults were highly unfavorable of Boone, but was extremely in with his peers. Afterward, Nathan finally went to work with his disgruntled council, most of the next few weeks was repairing damages. After that, real work could begin. The "Grand Rounded Economy" Plan Nathan's first plan was a hardline working economic plan, involving searching for coal in the more mountainous regions and multiple trader and construction reforms. This caused a boom in cap collection and job increase. Next, he worked on job specialization, enforcing doctors, Forest Boys, and other very needed workers per settlement. He then made a move for much more long-term plans in trade and farming expansion. It was evident he was attempting to do something large scale and never before seen. The "Old Kentucky Home" Plan When he finally unified the Kentucky economy and was making a relatively large surplus in caps and supplies, Boone publicly made out his plans to increase the force of the Forest Boys, better guns, armor, and more. On the inside, although, he was making quite the sinister plan with his commanders and counselors. Although given no official name, it was crudely dubbed the "Old Kentucky Home" Plan in reference to a quote from the announcement of the plan. The plan was years in the making, a grand plan of a hard war with multiple scenarios. One that was a quick and easy war, one that was a century-long grudge, and everything between. It involved a hard strike through Coal Country, marching all along the western plains, and sieges on the Racetrack and Berea. Such a plan, if successful, would increase the size of the Republic twice it's current state. The plan also involved convincing the people of such a war, creating new ideas like "Militarism" and "Nationalism." The plan was met with extreme division. Most heads of the military were head over heels with the plan, citing the documents as the most precise and prepared ever seen since the Coal Campaign. The more economic and liberal counselors were awfully against it, calling it a suicide mission and a stupid teenage dream. The more conservative and culturally minded counselors were more or less neutral on the plan. They saw it as both a chance of a lustrous empire and golden age but also a risky roll of the dice that could end in calamity. The plan was eventually passed after a few hard years of active and hard campaigning, especially after his final rallying cry during it's legislation. "One day, and that day is very soon, hell it may already be here for some spots. Er, regardless, one day we're gonna become a big puffball. Our Forest Boys will be under supplied, forts and checkpoints abandoned, the whole thing just imploding from the inside. Next on the chopping block is our culture. All our books will be baseless, our radio comparable to white noise. All it would take is the bullet of one raider and our entire Republic comes crumbling down. We can prevent this, we can rekindle the fire lit by Lakes before me and Bevin before him. My Old Kentucky Home will rise and the whole world will know our strength." -Excerpt from Boone's final speech before the "Old Kentucky Home" legislation With it finally passed, Boone held the largest rally in Republican history, live recordings on Free Kentucky Radio broadcast all over. Boone official announced the expansionist war on Coal Country, the settlements on the western bluegrass region, and on Berea and the Racetrack. Forest Boys were mobilized and the people frenzied, propaganda was mass produced, Boone held multiple speeches all over the nation to spread the idea. Droves of young boys went to the Forest Boys to fight the good fight. A war economy was set in place before Boone could officially announce it. Kentucky was ready to reinstate the Old Home, and they looked unstoppable. War Boone's work at the beginning of the war was that of military genius. In Coal Country, the fight was going much better than in the earlier campaign. Boone's strategy with better armoring and siege engineering paid off with fringe coal towns, easily collapsing to Forest Boys. Battling through tougher nuts in the higher Appalachia but relatively breaking through their lines. To the west, things were easier. Forest Boys marched through the thick layers of bluegrass settlements with little to no resistance. Soon afterward the sieges of both the Racetrack and Berea began. A war of attrition was soon to come. Boone was intensely confident and underestimated his foes, pulling back multiple Forest Boy divisions and lightening supply lines. This was a huge mistake as the worst of the Republican losses came next. Coal Country violently fought back, reforming a second alliance and massacring Forest Boys out of element, creating a thick front line on the foot of the mountains. Berea bit back too, gathering their raiding forces to attack the siege from behind to lift it. The Racetrack's robot bombardment caused that siege to fallback as well. The two hubs forming somewhat of a coalition. Boone stressfully sent his Forest Boy divisions both ways, creating a sort of two front stalemate between sides. The war now is a harsh drudge for victories on both ends. Boone aggressively keeping the fires lit at home, propaganda, speeches, and the radio at full capacity to keep the people moving. Current Rule As of the present day, Boone's rule could not seem more stressful. Fighting a stalemated war on two fronts, Boone has spent all of his time on war decisions. What to do with occupied territory, where to retreat, where to charge. The people of the Republic would have been livid with him if it wasn't for the deeply rooted fanaticism he seeded into them. The militaristic state waves to his every word as he fights the good fight. Personality Describing Boone's personality as eccentric is an understatement, he is known for being loud and joyous most times of the day. Extravagantly flirting with women and firing guns excitedly into the air with little shame are trademarks of his charismatic ego, working waves into Republican culture. While working in the Capitol, although, Boone is an iron horse. Constantly keeping the flow of lawmaking and speeches moving, at his utmost serious point, the whole world could turn just a little faster. Appearance Boone can be described as a strong male archetype. Healthy and muscular, the perfect example of a strong leader. His face is usually told on the uglier side, although. A few small scars from his time in the Forest Boys and a relatively large nose has kept him from being a face to adore on propaganda sheets. Boone, depending on the day, will either wear his Forest Boy uniform, a more gubernatorial suit, or casual attire in case of a party. As of late Boone has taken a much more serious look for the war, a well-made general's suit stitched together from prewar skeletons, as to give effect for war time appeal. Quotes By About